


Don't Run From Me

by araliya



Series: CrissColfer Valentines Challenge 2018 [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: Because sometimes, love isn’t pretty.





	Don't Run From Me

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of the Klaine Valentines Challenge, writing for CrissColfer.
> 
> Note: While this may seem a little rambly and really quite sad, it’s what came to me as soon as I read the lyrics of the prompt. I couldn’t get it out of my mind, and had to put it down into words. 
> 
> Song Prompt: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You - Bryan Adams
> 
> Title from Long Distance - Gretta Ray

_(I would give it all, I would sacrifice)_

 

“Why are you with me?”

 

Chris’ head snaps up to look at Darren in shock. He’s never heard him sound this at a loss, this dejected, this genuinely  _questioning_.

 

“What are you  _talking_  about?”

 

Darren sighs shakily, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, the newest of his nervous tics. “I look at you, and I wonder what I did to deserve you, and that’s when I realize. I don’t.”

 

Chris feels like someone’s taken his intestines and tied them into knots.

 

“What are you talking about?” he whispers hotly, even though they’re alone in Chris’ home, in  _their_  home. “I  _love_  you.”

 

His heart clenches when he sees Darren’s eyes grow dull, as if he hasn’t even heard him.

 

“I can’t give you  _anything_ ,” he explains quietly. “I can’t give you a life free of secrecy, I can’t give you love which you don’t have to hide. I can’t be the husband that you need, I- I can’t give you  _children_ \- how  _could_  we- how could we bring a  _child_  into this whole mess?”

 

The tears are rolling down Chris’ cheeks and he doesn’t even know it, not until they trace tracks down his jaw and pool at his collar.

 

_(Take me as I am, take my life.)_

 

They’ve not spoken about it before, not properly, but Chris knows how  _desperately_  Darren wants children. He knows it in the way Darren holds his niece like she’s the most precious thing on earth, he knows it in the way Darren speaks to kids and genuinely  _listens_ , he knows it in the way Darren will start sometimes start sentences with,  _I’m going to teach my children..._

 

“I’m with you because I love you,” Chris says quietly. 

 

Darren looks at him like he doesn’t believe it, and that’s what  _breaks_  Chris.

 

“Oh,  _sweetheart_ ,” he’s saying, and Darren’s falling into him like he’s succumbing to Chris’ gravity, head falling heavily against his chest- the most familiar weight Chris has ever known:

 

Darren’s body on his.

 

_(Don’t tell me it’s not worth trying for.)_

 

“When I first met you,” Chris starts, “I thought you were perfect.”

 

Darren is unmoving against his chest, tears bleeding from beneath his lashes.

 

“You were everything I thought I had ever wanted in a guy- confident, creative, unashamed,  _invincible_.” He cradles Darren’s shoulders, pressing a kiss through his hair. “I was chasing a fantasy. Not because you weren’t any of those things, but because you were so much  _more_.

 

“And I think, discovering you, the  _real_  you, has been the best adventure of my life. I fell in love with the man of my dreams, the dreams that I would always forget when I woke up. And Darren Criss, I swear to you, I will never,  _ever_  let you try to make me forget you. And I will never let you forget that I love you.”

 

_(Everything I do,)_

 

Chris holds Darren until their hearts begin to beat in unison.

 

_(I do it for you.)_


End file.
